Escape
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Someone comes one stormy night to 20-year-old Ginny Weasley's apartment. They manage to persuade her to let them live there but could this get them both killed?


07:41:22 PM Monday, June 24, 2002  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter One  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back, my ideas, and anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books. Everything else belongs to JKR, various publishers and such. So ha ha! You can't sue me! :)~ ( No I'm not ok! )  
  
A/N: I'm bored in Wisconsin. I'm staying with the other half of my family and typing on their computer so don't kill me if this story sucks. I'm even away from my poor little sick kitty kitty! :(  
  
( For those of you who don't personally know me: My kitty is the first thing on my importance list. I am third on it so that should help you comprehend that! )  
  
Pairings: Hmm... If you've read some of my other stuff this should almost be obvious! D/G  
  
Spoilers: More than likely every book.  
  
Summery: Someone comes one stormy night to 20-year-old Ginny's apartment. They manage to persuade her to let them live there but could this get them both killed?  
  
Rating: PG-13 because there may be mild mention of drugs and alcohol. Some violence and slight sexual themes. And swearing! Plus I can handle all this and I'm 13 so you know... If you don't like it there is a little 'x' in the right hand corner of your screen. Use it. But if you don't care then read on!  
  
On with the story!  
  
---  
  
BOOM!  
  
Thunder crashed overhead and young Ginny Weasley sat in her small apartment reading a book about a string of murders in a small Maryland town. Her lights flickered and she looked up from her book for a moment.  
  
This usually happened before the power went off. She just hoped tonight would be different.  
  
A flash of lightning illuminated the dimly lit room for a brief second and a loud clap of thunder sounded a second later. The young redhead prepared to get up and blindly feel her way for the fuse box, when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Ginny's brows furrowed for a moment. Who would be coming to visit at this hour especially with it storming like this?  
  
Criminals generally didn't knock so she got up and made her way to the door. When she opened the door she found herself face-to-face with a tall figure cloaked from head to toe in black.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and the figure pushed past her and slammed the door, being careful to lock it behind himself.  
  
'Or at least I think it's a guy...' She didn't know many girls the person's height.  
  
"Hello Virginia." The figure said softly, walking towards the nearest chair.  
  
'Well, he is definitely a guy... And he knows my name...' She thought. "Who are you?" She demanded, grabbing his arm.  
  
The figure appeared to hesitate. "Just someone who cannot return to his home."  
  
'Great. So much for the criminals don't knock theory.' Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Good question... Frankly, Virginia, I have no bloody idea. Father's kicked me out and I cannot trust my former 'friends' for they all are in league with my father."  
  
She knew that she should know this man. Though she couldn't place where she had heard the voice at... "How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I went to school with you. Or sort of..."  
  
Great. There were tons of death eaters in her school. Especially around the time she entered her fourth year. Knowing her luck he probably was one. "Great... That's real helpful." Ginny muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You asked." The figure looked at her. "Now down to business."  
  
Ginny arched a brow. What did this figure mean by business? "Business?"  
  
"Yes, Virginia. I need a place to stay. And from what I've gathered you could do with a roommate."  
  
Where was he getting his information? She had been wanting a roommate to help with the rent and all but had never actually did anything to get one. She had been afraid to do anything about it because there were too many weirdoes out there who needed a place to live. Though she had managed to attract a weird one without even asking for a roommate. "And you expect me to say yes? I don't even know who you are!" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
He pulled out his wand and conjured up a desk with the whisper of a word. It was one of those desk's that you used in muggle middle and high schools.  
  
"What's that for?" She couldn't fathom any reason as to why he'd put a desk in the middle of her hallway.  
  
Without responding he gave a wave of his wand and she found herself seated at the desk. But when she tried to move she found she couldn't get up.  
  
"Hey! Let me up!" As much as she tried she couldn't keep the slight tremor that crept into her voice.  
  
"Not until you do me one little favor..." The figure said and she could almost hear the amusement in his voice. She figured he might be smiling under that hooded cloak.  
  
Sick images flashed into her mind. "Don't hurt me." She mumbled meekly.  
  
The man seemed slightly shocked. "Hurt you? No, that's not what I came for." A piece of parchment appeared in front of her. "I just need you to sign this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A wizard's contract. I'm sure you know all about them with your father being who he is."  
  
'Great he wants me to sign an unbreakable contract...' She looked down at it and read it.  
  
I, Virginia Weasley, hereby state that _____ ______ is my roommate until he decides to leave. I may not kick Mr. _____ ______ out by any means, otherwise I will suffer the consequences.  
  
Then there was a place for her to sign. The name of the man was written in invisible ink or some other such method of concealing a name.  
  
"And if I sign this...?" She asked.  
  
"I'll let you up."  
  
"Will you reveal who you are to me?"  
  
"Sure." He said easily. "I'll even pay half the rent."  
  
"Fine..." She sighed. "I'll sign your bloody contract. Just give me a quill."  
  
One appeared next to the contract and she signed her name on the parchment. A moment afterwards the contract disappeared along with the desk, dropping her rather roughly on the floor. "Ow!" She exclaimed, getting up.  
  
The figure seemed to watch her for a moment.  
  
"Well!" She demanded.  
  
"Well what, Virginia?"  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"We're in a pissy mood aren't we..." The figure muttered as he tugged on the button fastening his hood closed under when his chin should be.  
  
"Hurry up." She said impatiently. She was almost afraid of who she was to be living with. 'Maybe he is hot... And maybe he's funny and charming...' She thought. 'Or what if he's ugly and just ew...'  
  
The man tugged his cloak off and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Ginny saw the slicked back, perfect, silvery-blonde hair, the cold steel gray eyes, and pale skin. She didn't even need to see the slightly pointed chin or the small chain around his neck that held a small dragon charm to know it was "Malfoy." She muttered.  
  
Draco stared at the floor. "Yeah. That's me."  
  
"Ugh! Why did you have to come torment me? Go home to your daddy!"  
  
"I told you already. I cannot do that." He said stiffly.  
  
"Why? What could you possibly do to get kicked out? I thought you were the perfect little Slytherin death eater!  
  
"I thought you were exactly what your daddy wanted in a son!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." He muttered and fell into a chair after grabbing an apple from the bowl on the coffee table.  
  
"Whatever. Just leave Malfoy. I don't need you bothering me at the moment."  
  
He turned to look at her. His eyes, lazily taking in the scene. "I don't feel like it."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You don't feel like it?! This is my apartment Malfoy! And when I say leave, you leave!"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, Virginia. I believe you are forgetting something." He got up, setting his apple on the table. Then he crossed the room to stand in front of her.  
  
"What?"  
  
He waved the contract in front of her for a moment before allowing it to slip into the land of nothingness once more. "You can't break that dear Virginia."  
  
"I hate you Malfoy." She hissed.  
  
"Don't say hate. It's too strong a word given the circumstances. Besides, you barely know me. One cannot hate someone they do not know."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Is that an offer Virginia? If so that can be arranged..." He said smugly, trying to get a rise.  
  
"Get the hell out of my home Malfoy, before I make you."  
  
He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back. He took another step and she found herself against the wall with her wrists pinned to the wall above her head.  
  
"Now listen Virginia. We can be one of two things. We can be friends or we can be enemies. Either is fine with me but no matter what I'm staying here so I'll let you choose." He said all this in a deathly cold voice which sent shivers down her spine and his hands were strangely cool. This was the first time she realized just how tall he really was.  
  
"I don't care just let go... You're hurting me..."  
  
He let go and allowed her arms to fall back to her sides. "Sorry." He said softly, taking a step back to give her some room.  
  
"Why me?" She muttered.  
  
Draco eyed the younger woman for a moment before turning away. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"When will you tell me why your dad kicked you out?"  
  
"Later." He said. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"The couch since you insist upon staying here." She summoned a pillow and blanket and tossed them at him.  
  
He scowled at the blanket. "It's pink."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
---  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Just got bored. Took me roughly 3.5 hours to complete this first chapter. Pretty sad when you think about it. But I'm not really used to this computer so I suppose it's all cool.  
  
11:10:58 PM  
  
I like the time thing today. Don't ask!  
  
Oh yeah and I'm lacking my friend 'Spell Check' so don't kill me if there's 500 mistakes! 


End file.
